An Unexpected Change
by Linksdarkside
Summary: AU-Levy didn't know what to think of him. He was freaking rude and annoying, but yet surprisingly attractive... How exactly will Levy's life change upon meeting this man who calls himself Gajeel? Main focus on GaLe but some NaLu as the story progresses. Could possibly become T. First attempt of first fan fic, enjoy!


**_Hey people! This is my first ever fan fic and first multi-chapter at that. I never really thought I would be writing fan fic, but here I am..._ I'll try to be posting every week, depends on how everyone likes it! _I hope you guys enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters._**

* * *

 _There was no other place in the world like this where she could relax and not worry about her stupid problems in life. This sanctuary contains her most treasured items;items she could not live without that most people would take for granted...Books. They always give off the sweet and crisp aroma of new paper which could always make her smile the scent came in contact with her little nose. Today in her sanctuary she would soon realize that something different would take place in her somewhat average life. This day is where she would meet someone who could take her mind off books, for once, and take her into a world of thoughts and feelings no books have ever been able to provide for her. Someone that could provoke her enough to make intentional violent actions but at other_ times _get her heart going faster just by the thought of them (not from rage but something different). Yes... today would be the day that Levy McGarden's life would take a turn that would lead her to a new chapter in her life._

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Chapter Begins

"Almost there... Got it!" The short bluenette reached with determination for the bulky book and carefully slid it off of the shelf while the library's old fashioned, wooden ladder danced around on two legs. Levy's face dropped with sweat as she smiled holding the book tightly against her chest and cautiously looked down to see the library floor 20 feet below her.

 _Who needs to be tall when you have ladders anyways?_ She thought smugly to herself. The ladder swayed just a little to the left which generated Levy to grasp on tighter with her small hands to the wooden poles. Her Knuckles turned white as her fear of heights started to kick in. Before she had made her accent up the ladder in the first place, she told herself it'd all be worth it once she got her favorite book series to reread which was _Harry Potter_ and it just HAD to be on the top shelf. Levy was always being teased by people she met, especially her best friend Lucy, about her "shrimpish-size" which would stimulate Levy to get flustered and immediately deny the fact. She sighed at the thought while she started down the unstable ladder one shakily placed foot at a time when all of a sudden the worst thing possible happened to her... CRACK!

"What the... AGHHH" The ladder gave way and as it launched the "shrimpish-sized" bluenette hurdling towards the unforgiving floor.

 _What did I even do to deserve this?_ Levy contemplated as she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable to occur. She quickly looked down at the floor, but what she saw wasn't the floor... below her was a black bush of hair along with a burly, rough looking man occupying it. Levy collided with the man at... a lot of miles and hour which sent both of them back a couple feet laying sprawled out on the ground with Levy laying on top of the man. Levy laid there dazed for some time and saw stars flying across her blurred vision with a sharp pain coming from her head. She regained her senses to be welcomed by a hard gaze from entrancing red eyes coming from the man which left Levy staring dumbly at him with her mouth gaped open a little. When she realized the position of the two her face quickly flushed red and she scrambled to her feet to try and help the victim of her dive bomb attack up with no avail. He slowly propped himself up with one arm while the other was clutched against his head with him releasing a deep, rough growl like noise.

"Oh my gosh! I... I'm sooooo sorry, I was just on top of the ladder when it just broke in two and I fell to the floor, but you _were_ the floor and i hit you and... are you alright?" Levy confusingly spluttered out with a look of pure worry spread across her face for she feared that he might have broken something from the impact. The scary yet strangely attractive man stood up and rubbed the back of his unruly black mane where his head should be. He quickly dusted himself off and, to Levy's surprise, his fierce scary face was replaced by a mischievous grin.

"I didn't know that it rained shrimp in the library" Levy was completely thrown off guard by this remark and immediately frowned up at him with her meanest pouting face she could muster which only widened the mans smirk.

At the mans full height, Levy actually had time to fully look him over. It was hard to concentrate from his noticeably intense red eyes which put Levy in a trance like state if she looked at them for too long. The rest of his face was sharply defined and was covered with piercings, as well as his toned forearms. And of course there was his hair, which was long, black, and unruly as ever. His favorite color must have been black because he was covered in it: he had black pants and a plain black tank top with a black leather jacket lined with silver studs. Not your average library costumer. Compared to most of the other guys in the room he easily was the largest in the room (largest from all of the muscle he had, she might add).

"Wow I was only trying to apologize for crashing into you, but never mind I unapologize" She huffed out obviously annoyed by his comment. He only snickered.

"Well apology not accepted, And it's going to take a lot more shrimp to fall on me before it even starts to leave a mark on me, Geehee"

"Stop calling me that!" She furiously exclaimed, stamping her foot down for extra measures. _Who even says 'Geehee'?_ Levy thought to herself, clearly bothered by the muscular man's remark. He decided that he would tease her a little more for his enjoyment. This was a stupid idea.

"Wait, Shrimp isn't your actual name? I thought it was for sure since you're so..." He didn't have a chance to finish because he was interrupted by a sharp scream coming from the women's mouth.

"I'm not that small! You're just freakishly large!" She angrily started to pound on his chest and then realized what she was doing and backed away a darker shade of red than before and looking embarrassed as ever. People in the library were staring strangely at the two and were doing the "shushing" thing towards them. Some old people nearby also were saying something under their breaths about a "young lovers spat". Levy hastily calmed herself down and cleared her throat.

"My name is Levy McGarden... _not shrimp_ _for your information."_ She shot viciously at him "And who might you be? Freakishly large shrimp?" _HA, that'll show him. Who's the shrimp now?_ She thought boastfully to herself. (Levy wasn't much of the insulting type).

"No... I think your name's more like 'shrimp'. Anyways the name's Gajeel... Gajeel Redfox." The man who declared himself as Gajeel crossed his arms and gave her a devilish looking side grin which earned him another huff from the short bluenette. Even though the runt was somewhat annoying, Gajeel realized he hasn't had this fun for a long time. Compared to himself, Levy was a third smaller than him which made her look more like a child. She had a strapless orange dress on that stopped at the upper part of her thighs and also had orange sleeves that stretched across her arms and stopped at her shoulder. She wore a white bow which was tied across her chest and around her neck and to top it off, she had an orange hair piece that along very nicely with the rest of her outfit. Gajeel isn't much like the complimenting type, but he had to admit she looked kinda-sorta cute and if you asked anyone, this is a lot coming from him. (Gajeel is not much of the complimenting type... ironically).

"So why were you on top of the ladder in the first place if you're so clumsy?"

"I'm not clumsy!" Levy quickly shot back.

"Then why exactly did you fall?"

"..."

Levy was at a loss of words because she DID recall tripping constantly over more things than she would like to admit. Not to mention she would run into people because she was always lost in her own thoughts about some stupid thing... She looked up at him irritated because she knew he was right but she would never admit it.

"It... it was the ladders fault anyways" She retorted defensively "What are you even doing in the library? You don't really seem... the bookworm type" She spoke the words venomously but this seemed to have little effect on Gajeel as he stood there blank faced.

"Oi... If I had a choice, I wouldn't be here shorty. I had to get this dumb book to do a project on it for school. I'll probably fail it anyways because I just happen NOT to be the 'bookworm type, but I don't really want to go to summer school and that's why I'm here'" Gajeel picked up a book from the floor he probably dropped during their... incident and to her surprise, it was a copy of the same book she was carrying in her hands.

Even with all the mean things Levy said, she still felt bad for her dive bomb attack on him and wanted to make it up to him somehow and she just figured out a way to do that. "Well... Since I happen to love that 'dumb book', I will maybe help you with that project since I kinda did assault you... only if you want" She sheepishly looked away from his eyes at the rows of books covering the walls of the library.

Gajeel was about to decline but suddenly he smiled to himself mischievously. _With this bookworm I could totally score an A on this and avoid summer school. Not to mention she is kinda sorta cute... Geehee._ "Well what's your number?"

Levy sweat dropped. Not that many people have asked for her number... especially guys. "My... my number? Wh...what do you need that?"

Gajeel face palmed himself "Well how else are we going to meet up for the project?"

"Oh right... haha I knew that" _not really..._ Levy hesitated a little more before she reluctantly told him her phone number. Gajeel gave a sly smile.

"Today's Thursday... so you can text me on Friday about where I live so you can come to my house and do this project for me"

Levy got flustered over this. She didn't very much like being told what to do. "First of all, I'm HELPING you with the project not doing it for you. Second of all, I'm busy on Friday so I won't be able to. Is Saturday good?"

Gajeel gave out a low chuckle "No, you don't have a choice here shrimp, you owe me for falling on top of me. Anyways, I've got to go so don't forget tomorrow or I'll come looking for you" Gajeel causally started to head towards the exit of the library, book in hand.

Levy was about to protest, but realized it was a lost cause. _Nothing could probably get through that thick skull of his. Ugh... now i'll have to tell Lu-chan I can't go shopping with her on Friday and I was looking forward to that._ Levy sighed. _At least I have my books..._ _I'll just help him with his project because the sooner I do it, the sooner we'll be even. It's not like I want to go over to his apartment, just him and me... alone. He is really attractive._ She shook her head vigorously to get rid of her thougt. Levy gave out one more deep sigh before she went towards the book checkout line so she could head back to her apartment. Tonight she planned on reading her problems away which (Levy would not admit) was like most nights.

 **Wow, I had more fun writing this than I thought!** **Please review/comment so I know how I did! Until next time!**


End file.
